


This Is America

by BigG1999



Series: It's that heart of gold and stardust soul that make you beautiful ~ R. M. Broderick [9]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: America, Black Lives Matter, Gen, Inspired by Real Events, Police Brutality, Protests, Racism, Reality, Violence, real events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigG1999/pseuds/BigG1999
Summary: I support #BlackLivesMatterHere are just some of the things happening in America right now.
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Series: It's that heart of gold and stardust soul that make you beautiful ~ R. M. Broderick [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561378
Kudos: 41





	This Is America

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the same universe as my fic 'Stardust' and the children in that fic are the focus on this one, for the most part.  
> DJ is white, he is Clexa's son. Quinn and Mateo are Lincoln and Octavia's twins (they are black. Same shade as Lincoln). Nari is Anya and Raven's daughter (she is middle eastern.).  
> I did not create any events. I only wrote down a fraction of what I have seen in videos. Things that are happening in America right now.  
> This is wrong. I stand with #BLM  
> I am white, and this is my way of supporting.

Lexa looks around, a sense of pride filling in her chest. The road is full, people of all colors, ages, and sizes. Some hold signs, others hold hands. 

A voice echo from somewhere deeper in the crowd, amplified by a microphone, “I want y’all to look at the person next to you and tell them ‘I love you’.” 

Echos of “I love you,” spead through the crowd.

Lexa smiles easily, squeezing the hand in hers as she does as told, “I love you.”

“Say it again!” 

“I love you,” Clarke answers easily, smiling at Lexa.

“Say it again!” 

“I love you.”

“Say it again!” 

“I love you!”

* * *

Lincoln takes a deep breath, looking at the crowd gathered around him. Black people, white people, mixed people, disabled people, gather around him, waiting for his words. 

“We are the change,” Lincoln states, “We are the hope, the dreams, the embodiment, of a people who say enough is enough.”

Lincoln pauses, taking another breath. 

“Enough is enough.”

* * *

DJ walks slowly, looking around at the few protesters still moving. The cops had broken up the protest minutes before. 

“Let’s go, let’s go!” A woman calls, DJ unsure who exactly. 

He stops, turning around to look at the police walking towards him. He opens his mouth, starting to question them. 

Suddenly there’s an officer in his face. His riot helmet on, visor down, stepping into his space. The man towers over DJ as his face turns red, screaming in his face. 

“Get the fuck on!”

DJ puts out his hands as he turns away, taking a step before commenting over his shoulder, “Really?” 

“Get the fuck on,” the officer shouts, shoving DJ back. 

DJ turns, still walking backward, “You’re going to shove me?” he questions in surprise. 

Police aren’t supposed to shove people, protesters or not. 

DJ watches as two other officers flank the one who shoved him, protecting him as he points “What the fuck you going to do about it?”

DJ takes a deep breath, preparing to fight, or talk when suddenly he’s falling. Another, younger, an officer comes out of nowhere, shoving DJ back, and to the ground. DJ’s hands go up, something he was taught to do years ago. 

Suddenly there’s a can of mace, less than a foot away from his face. He blinks, hands up, waiting for the mace.

“Hey come on,” A woman from the side reaching for him. 

The officer from before is over him again, words spilling out, but DJ can no longer hear them. 

“He’s not doing anything!” Another woman defends as DJ is helped to his feet. 

“Get the fuck home! Get out of here!” the large officer yells again, pushing DJ back. 

A scream of protest escapes the woman DJ’s pushed into, but he quickly corrects himself, moving back into the street as the officer continues yelling at him. Then he’s pushed to the right, shoved with a riot shield. 

“Alright, I’m going!” DJ relents, turning around, hoping the others behind him weren’t hurt worse.

* * *

Nari takes a deep breath, watching as her friend calmly explains the situation to the police in riot gear surrounding them. She’s taking deep breaths, trying not to let her shaking knees cause the camera to move. Not to let her fear show. 

Her cousins taught her that. 

“We can move back to where you’d like,” the reporter states, “Like how we moved back to where you’d like, here,” he explains, as they had moved to the side as the police rushed forward, causing the protesters to scatter. 

“We are live on the air at the moment. Just the four of us. We are one team.” 

“Just… Just put us back where you want us. We were getting out of your way. Just let us know. Wherever you want us, we will go. We were just getting out of your way when you were advancing through the intersection.”

She takes a deep breath, remembering her job, to film the reporter. She turns the camera from where it had been focusing on officers in riot gear standing to the side, towards the reporter. He’s holding his mice, looking at the camera even though he’s surrounded by officers on either side.

“This is the scene playing out here,” he states to the camera, still aware they are live, “This is part of the advance police presence that we saw come when the fire department came to put out the fire behind us. This is part of the unit that we saw advancing up the street and scattering the protesters. And-”

Nari swallows as she watches an officer lean in, “You’re under arrest.”

“Okay. Do you mind, why am I under arrest?”

Nari watches through the camera, making sure she’s recording as the police are silent, pulling his arms behind his back and cuffing him. 

She records as they walk him away until he is almost out of sight before turning, the producer also being told he’s under arrest. 

Nari watches through the camera as her team is arrested, until one of the officers grabs her arm, saying those three words. 

“You’re under arrest.”

* * *

“What I think needs to be recognized is that this country has a history of enslaving, beating, brutalizing, and killing black people for centuries in this country,” Quinn states to the camera in front of her, taking a quick breath as she continues, “So instead of really chastising us and questions the nature of our protest, and the way we respond to actions, I think it’s important to recognize who has set the tone and forced our hand to respond in the way that we have.” 

She takes a breath, looking at the white person holding the microphone to her face, “In the same ways that you have with our people for centuries.”

* * *

“No justice! No peace! No racist police!” 

Mateo looks around, watching as people gather around. Out of the corner of his eyes, near the auto parts shop, he notes someone not chanting. 

It’s a white guy, well built, in all black, carrying a black umbrella. The man pays no mind to those around him, instead going right to the windows of the building. Mateo’s mouth drops in surprise as he takes a hammer, which had been behind held in the same hand as the umbrella, and smashes the windows. Glass going everywhere. 

Everybody turns, confused as the what’s happening, as the man hurries off. 

It’s only minutes before police show up, rubber bullets flying, mace unloaded, and many arrested. 

**Author's Note:**

> On Tumblr, if you send me a receipt of your donation to any #BLM group, I will write you a fic. (Just proof you have donated. I do not want your money, only want to give further incentive for you to donate any extra you may have to). $1 equals 100 words. Whatever you would like, I will write.  
> If ANY of this is problematic, let me know, and I will change it. Please explain to me exact why/how it is problematic. I will not delete/change just because you are uncomfortable with reading the events that are happening around America.  
> If you disagree with #BLM then I do not write for you and I hope you never read a single fic of mine again.


End file.
